Perfect
by Anaela loves who
Summary: “James, why do you like me?” She gets more than she bargains for. Lily James pairing. Short, sweet, and abundant in fluffiness. ONESHOT


Disclaimer: All characters are property of JKR in every way, shape and form. Gosh darn it.

A/N. loosens collar nervously and gulps Alrighty, I've spent the last three years reading fanfiction on this blessed sight, but I've never posted. Needless to say, I'm quite nervous as this is my first fic. Please be kind. And advanced apologies for spelling/grammar errors.

**Perfect**.

"James?"

"Mmmm?"

"Why do you like me?"

James looked up from the book that was resting against both of their laps and into the eyes of his beloved. Slughorn had hinted at a potions quiz for next lesson, so instead of the leisurely stroll over the grounds that was originally planned, they were studying_Advanced Potions_ under a tree overlooking the lake. Not that James was complaining, as this involved sitting next to her very closely, hands entwined. Sometimes the breeze blew her hair into his face, which tickled.

"Why do I like you?" James repeated, a bemused smiled playing on his face.

She stared back resolutely.

"Well…" James looked away from the lightly freckled face to their entwined hands. He still couldn't believe they were actually _together_. "What can I say, Lily? I've liked you for a while now… you're just a really brilliant person, you know, you're nice, and funny, and pretty, and all that." He frowned slightly. "Why wouldn't I like you?"

Lily shifted. "No reason! I'm just… curious. Like you said, you've liked me for a while now – how long did you say?" She smirked, remembering the afternoon two days ago when they became a couple. "Nearly five years?"

"Four years, ten months and two weeks," James corrected with a grin.

Lily rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless. "Yes, exactly…" Her smile faded; she was apparently at loss. "Why? I mean…_really,_ _why?_"

"Well…" James' voice faded out when their eyes locked together and stayed that way. "I suppose… I suppose… you're just… everything… everything I could ever want. I mean, you're so_funny_, you've got such wit - "

"You're funny," Lily interrupted, indignantly. It was the first time she had ever admitted so.

James waved it aside, although his heart swelled at this revelation. "There's a difference between slapstick humour and real wit. And that's what you have – not many people are actually genuinely witty. But that's not all – you're very…" His voiced became lower and his eyes softened. "Very kind. I've never seen you do anything to intentionally hurt someone. Sure, you'll get up someone if they deserve it-" (Lily laughed shyly) "– but you just don't get mean, or catty, or bitchy. You stand up for younger kids, and befriend the lonely. You're _there _for people, _all_ of you. Always so caring…" James swallowed; he ran a spare finger down her soft cheek. "I'll never forget what you did for Remus. Neither will he. That's what I'm talking about… you'd never do anything to hurt another soul. You always go out of your way to make someone else's time on earth just that little bit more pleasant."

Lily tried to protest. "James – "

"And you're so _smart_ Lily, you excel in everything you do, you're the best in every subject –"

"I'm not, you beat me in Transfiguration, and I'm a bit hopeless in Herbology and Arithmancy –"

"And you'll set your alarm clock at three in the morning so you can study extra on the day of the exams," James went on, their eyes and entwined fingers still glued together. "You'll keep on trying until you succeed. You took Arithmancy instead of Muggle Studies, as a challenge, and when you didn't go so well, you kept at it, because you never stop trying Lily, you'll always strive for the highest."

"Honestly James, I'm not _that _–"

"But you are, Lily, you are, and you never give yourself enough credit! You're…_superb_in charms and defence, but you're so modest, I've never heard you boast, not once. I have so much respect for you."

Her emerald eyes were beginning to look misty. "I don't know what to say –"

"Stunning too," James added, not caring that his cheeks were reddening. "You're eyes… Lily, I could look at you all day..." He let his free hand stray at her hair.

Lily, as if reading his thoughts, laughed disbelievingly. "I hate my hair…"

"It's beautiful," James murmured, letting the copper strands slide off his fingers. "Yet you'd never admit it, because that's how you are… modest… and kind… so talented, and witty, and… I cannot find fault in you, Lily… you're perfect…"

It became too much. James pressed his lips against her soft, trembling ones, wishing they could just fuse together as one soul, one person, for the simple reason that they'd never be apart; never be two separates.

But part they did, pressing their foreheads together, in one last, feeble attempt to be one. The only thing James could see were Lily's emerald eyes, sparkling with tears. They closed, letting the tears trickle down her freckles.

"I'll have to marry you, you know," James told her softly. He wasn't sure what made him say it.

Lily didn't reply. She didn't have to.

A/N cringe That wasn't too bad was it? Was it? Well... please tell me what you think. If you flame, kindly doso in a civilised manner and refrain from profanity and name-calling. If no one likes, well, I'll never darken the web pages again. :)

Review!


End file.
